


EH?

by UPN20



Category: Tokyo Demons Series - Lianne Sentar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPN20/pseuds/UPN20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EH?</p>
            </blockquote>





	EH?

Now in his third year of sharing an apartment with Kiyoshi, Jo had learned to be patient, but the sharing of a computer was getting out of hand...

Jo would jump on to do what he had to do and find that Kiyoshi as usual never cleared the browser history. The amount of words that autofilled as Jo typed them into sexual techniques, positions, kinks, or other such material was astounding. Jo was beginning to wonder if Kiyoshi did nothing but explore every realm of pornography in his waking hours like a 14th century fool trying to discover the new world. 

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!" Jo shouted and slammed his fist onto the desk breaking his hand and the apparently not well made desk. The computer crashed to the floor but the monitor came to rest upward just as the door swung open hurriedly and Ayase rushed in. 

"Jo there's an emergency! Sorry for not knocking!!!!!!! Why is your phone off?" she yelled only to notice the scene of Jo wincing and the words prominently sitting in the search engine search bar the words... "Inverse Butterfly for Three while Submerged" 

"WHAT THE FUCK JO!" Ayase snapped. 

Jo, his hand throbbing and not for any good reasons, scowled, kicked the computer and crawled into bed. 

"I'm soooo done," he said.

Ayase sighed and made her exit so embarrassed she forgot momentarily Daniel was being held hostage...

"We'll figure something out," she muttered coming back to her senses and hurrying down the hall.


End file.
